Pogue's Ascension
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Days before Pogue's ascension, an enemy returns to Spenser Academy. Pogue/Kate, Caleb/Sarah
1. Intro

**_LbN: Hope you like the chapter! The rest will be longer; this is just the intro..._**

**Pogue's Ascension**

"Reid!" Tyler called, "Come on, give it back!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first, Baby Boy!" the blonde laughed.

Normally, whenever Reid took his jacket, or any other item for that matter, Tyler would be annoyed as all hell. However it was March second, three days before spring break and Pogue's birthday, so Tyler was in a good mood. He laughed and chased the boy who was like his twin down the two flights of stairs. By the time they made it to their room, both of them were panting for breath; Tyler more so than Reid.

"Damn man," Tyler wheezed, "Ever since you gave up magic, you've been this ball of energy."

"The magic's my life force, but I won't make it my life like Chase did," Reid intoned for the millionth time. He pulled out his keys, but dropped them. Stooping down to get them, he saw the Dean of Student Activities walking toward them with a blonde boy.

"Who do you think that is?" Tyler asked.

"Hell if I know," Reid shrugged. He was about to open their door when he heard,

"Reid! Tyler!"

"Yes si—" Reid started. He cut off midway, because he noticed the boy to the left of the Dean. He had blonde spiky hair, and blue-grey eyes. His face was round, and he wore a very smug smirk.

"This is Hagen Matthews. He's just moved here, and he'll be living on your floor," the Dean said. Tyler was the first to recover…

"Nice to meet you man," he said with a smile, "If you ah, need anything…" he nodded toward their door.

"Thanks," the boy said in a deep, even voice. 

"Well," said the Dean, "seems you three will get along just fine. Come along now Hagen, I'll show you the rest of the school."

"Bye guys," the new boy said, following the Dean. As he made to follow the administrator down the hall, he turned to look at the two warlocks. His eyes went from the cool blue-gray gaze, to a hard black stare lined with fire. Tyler and Reid felt a rush of magical power crawl through them. Both glared at the boy. 

Once he had left, they rushed into their room. Diving for his desk, Tyler pressed and held the number 2 on his phone.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Caleb, dude, we just fucking saw Chase!" Tyler said.

"What?" Caleb nearly shouted.

"Reid's calling Pogue and Kate. Get Sarah and meet us at Gorman's place."

"She's with me now. We'll go straight there."

"See ya, man," Tyler said.

"I'll see you in a little bit. You and Reid be careful, alright?"

"We will. Later."

**PA**

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

Caleb sighed. His hands shook at the prospect of seeing Chase again.

"We've got a problem."

**_LbN: Reviews please!_**


	2. Chase is Back

**_LbN: I know I'm a day late, sorry! I went to Sea World, no excuses :D. Hope you like the chapter!_**

**PA**

Reid and Tyler sat quietly in the boys' meeting place. They both looked up when they heard voices, and the _click!_ of heels coming down the spiral staircase. Caleb and Pogue had, of course, told Kate and Sarah the truth about the Sons of Ipswich, but this was the first time that they had come into the warlocks' underground hideout. Tyler had tried valiantly to get rid of some of the cobwebs and dust. He didn't need them freaking out before they even told them about Chase. Both Kate and Sarah had developed an extreme fear of spiders after the last run in with the Fifth, as they now referred to Chase. 

Pogue was the first to make it down the stairs, followed closely by Kate, Sarah, and Caleb. They sat around the stone circle and looked at Reid and Tyler.

"Well?" Pogue said, "Is it really Chase?"

"Unless there's another random Son of Ipswich running around, I'd say yes," Reid sighed.

"It was him," Tyler added, "I'd know that self-satisfied grin anywhere…"

"Then we need to figure out what he's here for," Caleb said.

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to be good," Kate rolled her eyes. 

The others chuckled a bit, but the tension in the room did not decrease. Tyler used, and pulled a book from one of the three shelves that lined a back wall. The candles flickered a little more brightly as he held it in the air by magic. He was about to flip though a couple more pages when Reid said,

"Tyler," in a choked voice.

"Oh, sorry Reid, I forgot," he said, reaching toward the book. One of the things Reid discovered, after he stopped using a lot, was that it was hard to be in close proximity to the guys if they were using heavily. Tyler had been holding the book, and turning pages, all with magic. Sustaining something that could be done manually was making Reid really uncomfortable.

"You okay man?" Pogue asked the blonde.

"Yeah," Reid said, "Just, try to keep it to a minimum…I have a feeling we're all going to have to start using really soon."

**PA**

"Let me see the book you're reading," Reid said, holding his hand out. Tyler tossed it to him. 

"There's nothing in there," Tyler said, "I looked. Even translated it myself."

"That might be why you didn't find anything," Reid laughed. Tyler chucked a pen at him.

It hovered in mid air. They stared at it.

"Did you do that?" Tyler asked Reid, who shook his head. 

"I did," said a voice from the other side of the room.

Reid and Tyler spun around. Out of pure instinct, both of them formed spheres of magic to hurl at Chase.

"Caleb had his and his father's power, and he still couldn't beat me," Chase said, "So put those away; you haven't even ascended yet."

The two other boys looked at each other for a split second, then threw their spheres together and heaved the new one at Chase anyway. He caught it and put it gently on the ground. Then he stepped on it.

The force that passed through the room hit the boys and sent them flying to the ceiling. 

"What…what do you want, Chase?" Reed choked. Being engulfed in magic after six months of magical detox was a very, _very_ unpleasant feeling.

Chase wasn't paying attention. He was staring up at Tyler like he had never seen him before. He made a pulling motion with his hand and Tyler went crashing to the floor. 

"Baby Boy," Chase chuckled, "Isn't that what they call you?"

Tyler coughed violently and tried to stand. Chase made a pressing motion with his hand in the air above Tyler. 

"Stay down," he said quietly.

"What do you want Chase?" Reid asked loudly; mostly to distract the Fifth from his friend. 

"Chase?" the warlock asked, "My name is Hagen."

"Fuck you!" Tyler yelled from the ground. The pressure on his back increased.

"No thank you," Chase laughed, "Would you like to get up now? I'll let you alone, if you ask."

"Let him up Chase!" Reid struggled from the ceiling.

"Let's pretend, for a second, that I am this 'Chase' person you're talking about," he said, pushing down on the air above Tyler again, "Changing my name to Hagen would, presumably, mean that I wanted to be called that, yes?"

"Hagen," Tyler choked, barely audible, "please, let me up."

The Fifth let his arms fall. Tyler went limp on the ground and Reid fell from the ceiling. Ignoring the pain in his knees, he scrambled over to where Tyler was choking for air. He helped the brunette to a sitting position, and then turned to glare at Chase, or Hagen, as he suspected he would now have to call him. 

"So what?" he snarled at the other blonde, "You came back just to fuck with us and make us call you Hagen?"

"Well, actually I came back to kill Caleb and see if Pogue would be…more persuadable."

"Pogue would never will you his power," Tyler gasped, "He'd die the right way- leaving you with the same amount."

"Oh, Pogue and Caleb don't have to worry," Hagen said, "Something's just caught my attention, and I'd rather like to finish my year at Spenser. However, as a point of interest, if I were you, I'd remember the name Hagen. No more of this 'Chase' shit. I'll be seeing you around."

With that, the Fifth walked calmly out of the door. As soon as he was gone, Reid abandoned his spot beside Tyler, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. 

"Aw, damn it," Tyler said. Getting unsteadily to his feet, he walked over to the bathroom sink. He wet one of the towels and put it on the back of Reid's neck as the boy continued to heave. Tyler left him to his vomiting and went to call Caleb…

**PA**

"No way!" Sarah said, poking Caleb in the stomach, "Brad Pitt shot him, that's why Mel Gibson's ghost was haunting their cabin."

"I'm telling you, he was after the daughter. He wanted real revenge, not just to spook him," Caleb said; privately thinking that that was probably what Chase wanted too. 

Just then, his phone rang.

"Hey Tyler," he said, "You guys okay?"

"Well," Tyler said, "Reid's heaving in the bathroom, and I almost got crushed to death."

"Excuse me??"

"Chase turned up in our room. Oh, and by the way, call him Hagen if you value breathing."

Caleb mouthed "Chase" to Sarah as they made their way to his car.

"What did he want?" Caleb asked.

"To kill you and Pogue, but apparently he's changed his mind."

"Ummm…"

"No idea why," Tyler said, "just be careful coming home, alright? I'm gonna see if Reid's okay."

"Yeah," Caleb said, "We'll stop by when we get back to the dorm. I'll call Mom and tell her I'm staying with you guys tonight."

"'kay, see you in a bit."

Caleb hung up.

"Are they okay?" Sarah asked.

"They are now. Reid's in bad shape, though; he hasn't used in such a long time, whatever Chase, who we now have to call Hagen, did to him messed him up. Let's go."

**PA**

"Mother of god," Pogue said as he walked into the room.

Clean up and spray air freshener though Tyler had, the room still smelled like vomit. Reid was currently passed out on his bed.

"You don't think Cha—"

"Hagen!" Tyler said.

"Right, you don't think he put a spell on him?" Pogue asked.

"Nah, I checked."

"You shouldn't use that much," Pogue said.

"I know, but I wanted to know if he'd be okay."

"I know."

"Caleb said they'd be over in a minute. Why don't you go get Kate? We'll make it a…well, party isn't the best word, but you know what I mean."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

**_LbN: Just so there's no confusion, Hagen=Chase. From here on out, he'll be called Hagen. Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated!!_**


	3. Hagen's Request

**_LbN: Ok, I've been a while right? Well, I hope this chapter is worth the wait for you guys!!_**

**PA**

Reid was doing something unheard of, for him at least. For the first time in his career at Spenser, he was sitting in the front row of a class. It wouldn't be at all fair to say that he was a slacker; the kid made straight As, no magic involved. He was simply holding to a firm belief that you didn't have to fall over yourself to be a good student. He did his work, answered questions when called on, but he wasn't about to jump out of his seat every time a question was up for grabs. He also didn't pass up on opportunities to be a smart ass…

He kept his head down today, taking notes for the last hour. He was really glad it was Friday. Every so often, he'd use to turn the page in his textbook. He was mad, mad at Hagen for being such a prick, and mad at himself for being so stupid. How could he have thought that not using at all would be better than using all the time? He should have known, just by how fucked up he got when one of the others used around him. He was weak now, because he thought he could beat his life force; and, worst of all, he didn't know if he'd be able to help his friends, his brothers, when Hagen decided to loose his shit this time.

He felt the rush of magical energy and looked around. It was Pogue this time; they had been making sure he didn't fall into shock today, taking turns having him send magic back at them. He did so, sending Pogue the magical equivalent of a hug. A manly hug, of course.

**PA**

Pogue sat back in his seat next to Caleb. He had been worrying about Reid all day, but besides feeling like shit, the blonde seemed to be doing alright. He looked at the clock, mentally counting down from ten. A loud bell sounded over the intercom, and Pogue turned to Caleb.

"I've got something to do," he said, "I'll meet up with you guys. Where are we going?"

"Bagel Toppers," Caleb said, "But we can wait for you."

"Nah, man, I'm cool. I'll meet up with you."

They walked out of the classroom, and after waving at the other three, Pogue walked down the hall toward the science labs. He looked through the glass in the door and saw Hagen. Eyes turning black, he watched as Hagen looked up and saw him. Pogue walked a few feet and entered the bathroom; he checked twice to make sure that no one else was in there. About a minute later, Hagen walked in.

"Pogue?" the Fifth said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually," Pogue replied, "I just…I'm a little confused."

He stopped a peered at Hagen. He wasn't sure what he expected to get out of this little meeting, but he couldn't back out now.

"You come back," he started, "Hurt Tyler and Reid, and go on your merry way. What's this about?"

"Well, I'm sure they told you that I was back to get your power?" Hagen smiled.

"Yeah," Pogue said.

"I changed my mind. That debacle with Reid and Tyler, I was just making sure that the two youngest would show proper respect to the most powerful Son of Ipswich. I don't want your power anymore, but there is something you can do for me."

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you?"

"Because I said I didn't want your power; not that I wouldn't kill you."

"What do you want?" Pogue rolled his eyes.

"I want to be at your ascension, and I'll be there regardless, but at least I'll feel noble now that I've asked."

"If you don't want my power, then why do you want to be there when I ascend?"

"I want to learn a little more about the sons of Ipswich," Hagen grinned, "You have your 'brothers'; I grew up alone. You won't begrudge me a little time with my 'family', will you?"

Pogue looked hard at Hagen, weighing all of his options and trying to choose carefully. He looked at his watch to stall; he was way late getting to the restaurant.

"I've got to go," he said, passing Hagen.

"See you Sunday, Pogue."

**PA**

"Pogue!" Tyler called, "Over here."

Pogue walked over to the booth, hugged Kate and greeted the rest.

"So what were you up to?" Reid asked.

"Had a talk with Hagen," Pogue told them grimly.

"What?" Caleb said, looking up from his Deluxe Pizza Bagel.

"I'll take the, uh, Greek Shrimp Bagel," Pogue told the waitress. Turning back to his friends, he said, "I found him and talked to him; he wants to be at my ascension."

"Is he out of his mind?" Reid asked.

"Yes," the rest of them answered. Reid laughed.

"He said he was going to be there," Pogue said, "So, maybe we shouldn't do it at the house? I don't want him near our families."

"Yeah, our dads might try to kill him," Tyler smirked.

"Probably," Reid agreed.

"So, Reid," Sarah said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Up to that Rugby game tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"I hope so…"

**PA**

"Run Reid! Run, run, run!" Pogue shouted. He watched as the blonde launched the ball to a fellow teammate. Everyone was there watching as Reid played. He was really quite good at the game.

Reid, for his part, was wondering why in the hell the guys were sending magic to him while he was playing. He had enough adrenaline running through him that he wouldn't go into shock, and if they kept it up, he'd be sick.

"Time!" the ref yelled.

Reid ran over to his coach. His head was spinning; he bent down to catch his breath, trying hard not to puke. He wasn't listening to a word Coach was saying, but it was the same thing every time so he didn't need to.

"Alright," his coach said, "Uh, Vance and Garwin come on out. MacDonald and Bents, sub in."

"What's wrong with Reid?" Tyler asked, a look of concern plastered to his face. Their friend looked pale, and was swaying as if he would fall over.

Pogue jumped up and climbed over Caleb and Sarah. He ran down the steps and, almost before his feet touched the grass, hurled a small ball of magic at the blonde boy standing alone under the bleachers. Hagen dodged, but turned to look at Pogue.

"What the hell are you doing to him Ch-Hagen?" he asked.

"Nice. You caught yourself before you made a mistake. And here I was thinking you were too much of a meathead to learn."

"What are you doing to him?" Pogue asked again, "He's not…" he stopped. Hagen, as far as he knew, didn't know about Reid's struggles with magic.

"He's not what?"

"We don't use on each other," Pogue amended what he was going to say, "He's not use to it."

Hagen stared at him for a moment.

"I get the feeling you're lying," he said quietly.

"I'm not," Pogue said, "Here, I'll show you."

His eyes went black, as he sucked Hagen into his memory. Flashes of past events flew by:

"_No using on each other," Mr. Simms said._

"_Yes, sir," the boys replied._

"_Reid, stop," Caleb said, the viens on his arms sticking out._

_Reid was thrown back as Caleb lost his temper._

"_It's not right using on each other," Tyler said._

"_Oh, tell that to Reid."_

Hagen stumbled back a few steps as Pogue's sub-conscious let go of him.

"How'd you do that?" Hagen asked.

"I've always been able to do that," Pogue said, "None of the other guys can do it. I showed you, alright? Now knock of whatever you're doing to Reid."

Hagen's eyes went black before he turned and walked away. Pogue watched him go, and then turned and ran back up the stands.

"You've been surfing," Caleb said under his breath when Pogue sat back down. Pogue had been able to go through memories since they first got their powers at thirteen; the others had named it surfing. He didn't do it much, because it took a lot of magic and made him feel queasy. The others told him he got really pale whenever he did it.

"I had to get him to stop bothering Reid," Pogue whispered, "How's he doing?" he asked in a normal voice.

"He just threw up," Kate said.

"Good thing Coach already took him out," Tyler added.

"He'll be okay, Pogue," Caleb said, "Just take it easy for a while."

Pogue looked over at Tyler. The youngest Son was using to make sure Reid didn't get sick again.

"Easy Tyler," he muttered to him.

"Whoa!" Tyler said, looking up at him, "No more surfing for you."

"Not unless I need it," Pogue agreed.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Review por favor!!_**


	4. Pogue Ascends

**PA**

"Pogue, I want to be with you for this," Mr. Parry said, "If that nutcase shows up—"

"He'll kill all of us, including you," the four boys said in unison.

"'S okay Dad," Pogue said, "He's not gonna do anything to us as long as we're alone. We'll be at Caleb's house; and we'll call you right after he leaves."

Mrs. Parry looked apprehensive; and her husband looked five seconds away from being violently ill. Without another word, he wrapped his only child in a hug and walked with them over to the door.

"Be careful," he said, "Go on, you've only got half an hour."

The boys walked down the drive to Tyler's Hummer. Before he got in, Pogue paused on the car's step and waved at his parents. He got in the car and closed the door.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he said.

"Don't worry," Caleb said, hugging him.

"You did tell Hagen where we were going to be? Right?" Reid asked.

"Twice," Pogue answered shakily, watching the trees roll by as Tyler drove.

**PA**

"What in the hell?" Caleb asked as they pulled into his driveway. There was a small car in the drive already. Before Tyler had come to a complete stop, Caleb jumped out and ran to the door. When he opened the door, he wiped a hand over his face to give himself a second to count to ten.

"If you thought we were actually going to stay home and wait for you, all four of you are insane," Kate said, as she and Sarah sat on the couch.

"What are you thinking?" Caleb asked, "He'll kill you! He told us no one, that means girlfriends as well."

"That's what I meant, but you can't really blame them," Hagen said, coming in behind Tyler. Caleb spun around.

"I told them no," he tried to explain. Hagen waved a hand dismissively.

"It's fine," he said, "They were both unconscious for most of our last…meeting. They don't know any better. So, we've got how long?"

"Ten minutes," Pogue said, turning pale. Tyler put a hand on his shoulder, but Pogue shook his head at him.

"I'm fine, you don't have to" he said. Tyler nodded and took his hand away.

"Where're we having this little party?" Reid asked.

"Upstairs, in the game room. I moved everything out."

The seven students walked up two flights of stairs and Caleb opened a door on the left. They could see the landing above, covered in video game consoles and virtual reality games that.

Left inside of the room was a table, a clock, and a couch. The group watched the minute hand move slowly around the clock. At fourteen past nine, one minute till Pogue's ascension, he squeezed Kate's hand and said,

"Go sit by Sarah."

She nodded, unable to say anything. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the clock. Nine fifteen…

"AAAGH!" Pogue shouted, as tons of raw magical energy lifted him off of the ground and pinned him to the wall.

"Pogue!" Kate started to go to him, but Caleb held her back.

"No, no, no," he said, "He's gotta do this. Just wait."

They watched as bolt after bolt of magic shot into their friend. Caleb looked over at Hagen; the Fifth seemed to be getting off on this. His eyes were pitch black as he watched Pogue shake.

After about two minutes, Pogue fell shivering to the floor. Caleb let go of Kate and she ran to him.

"He's unconscious!" she said.

"So is Hagen," Tyler pointed at the Fifth as he walked over to Pogue.

The youngest Son put both hands on Pogue's chest and checked to see what was wrong with him. His eyes lost their coal-like color a moment later and went back to gray.

"I don't know what's up with him," he said in alarm, "I can't tell."

Tyler's eye turned black as he tried again to find out what was wrong with Pogue. A second later however, Pogue opened his eyes, gasping for breath. Kate grabbed him in a hug.

"You did it," she said to Tyler.

"I didn't do anything," Tyler said, getting up and walking over to Hagen. The Fifth was just now opening his eyes as well. Tyler held out a hand to him, which he accepted.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Hagen giggled, drunk with magical power.

"We saw you using Hagen!" Reid said, "The entire time Pogue was ascending."

"Well," Hagen gasped, "I didn't really think my idea would work; and I just couldn't stop when it did."

"What idea?" Caleb said, bringing Pogue a glass of water out of the bathroom.

"I wanted to be able to…ah, what did you call it?" Hagen asked. His eyes went black and he stared at Caleb. He felt a rush of power and Caleb's memories came to the front of his mind.

_Flashback:_

_"You've been surfing," Caleb said._

_End flashback_

Caleb stumbled backwards into Reid. He looked up, livid at the Fifth.

"You took Pogue's power."

"No," Hagen said, "Just one of his…magical talents. If I had taken his power, he'd be dead."

"You know what I mean!" Caleb yelled.

"No need to get angry," Hagen smiled, "He might even still be able to do it; I have no idea. I knew, when he showed me that day, that I wanted each of your special abilities. I thought I'd just be waiting around until graduation, but now I can have some fun. Caleb's just uber-powerful, Pogue can read memories, and Tyler…" he paused, looking at the youngest Son, "Tyler's a healer; and a very impressive one at that. He was fighting me the entire time at that rugby match."

He sat down next to Tyler and patted the angry looking boy on the back.

"The only person I'm not sure about," he continued, "is Reid. I wanted to think that you were just worthless. It would've explained your power trip last semester. But I don't think so; no, I think yours is one that you don't use all that often. Right?"

Reid was quiet. He looked down at Pogue, who was slowly regaining color in his face; then up at Caleb and over at Tyler. When he spoke, his voice was soft, but calm,

"I can change."

Everyone in the room looked at him. He walked over to the table and picked up Pogue's empty glass; his eyes turned black. The glass was a rat. Kate and Sarah shrieked, but Reid had already turned it back.

"Wow!" Hagen said, "That is awesome. I knew they were making you hide something awesome. I'm going to have some tricks up my sleeve by the end of the year."

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah asked. Caleb put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because I can," Hagen said, before vanishing into smoke.

Caleb, Reid, and Tyler all shivered at the rush of magic that went through the room. Pogue threw up.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are awesome!_**


	5. Pogue's Problem

**_LbN: Here's the new chapter! I decided that this will be the last chapter, because the rest of the story is going to focus more on Reid and Tyler. Hope you like it!_**

**PA**

Pogue stared intently into Caleb's eyes for a moment, before looking away. Kate put a hand on his shoulder.

"No?" she asked.

"Can't do it," he mumbled.

Two thoughts hit Caleb at the same time. First, was that Pogue sounded very near tears, and second was that he had never seen Pogue cry before. He sat back and took Sarah's hand.

"It's only been an hour since you ascended, Pogue," he said, trying to keep calm, "You might just need time."

"I can't do it Caleb," Pogue shook his head. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes

"I can!" they heard. Looking toward the door, they saw Hagen walk in, eyes black and face lined with age, "God it's so much fun." Pogue rolled his eyes and closed them again.

"I…can't wait…till you die," Tyler gasped from the couch. He had tried to cure Pogue and had overexerted himself magically. He was currently lying on the couch, hating Hagen's existence.

"No need for that Baby Boy," Hagen scowled at him, "You may just kick it before I do."

"You don't learn, do you?" Caleb asked, "You know about the addiction, why can't you just try and stop? You know having our powers won't stop the aging!"

"I know," Hagen said, "But I think you're forgetting the promise I made to my father. I told him I'd get revenge on your precious little club. What better way than stripping their sons of their powers? I'll die, but I'll go out with a bang right? Anyway, I'm not here to talk to you. Wanted to check on Pogue, how you doing man?"

Pogue opened one eye, flipped the Fifth the bird, then closed his eye again.

"Aww, don't be bitter," Hagen smiled, "You boys want to live long happy lives with your…" he pointed at Sarah and Kate, "ladies. If you're not gonna use the power, I'll take it."

Reid turned the table into a trampoline and began bouncing on it. Anything to keep himself from trying to throttle Hagen. Hagen laughed at him, ruffled Tyler's hair, and then turned and walked out of the room.

"God I hate that bastard," Tyler mumbled before falling asleep again.

"Don't worry Pogue," Reid said, climbing down from the trampoline, "We'll find a way to get your power back."

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! The sequel's on the way; reviews please!!_**


End file.
